There are a number of patented beer keg cooler structures as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,614,875; 3,315,491; 3,308,636; and 3,443,397. The prior art devices are either bulky rigid containers with large compartments for ice, or bulky flexible envelope type containers into which a cooling medium, such as ice, is introduced, and wherein the envelope itself is used to transport the kegs for short distances.
A principal problem which has been encountered with the former devices is their bulky size and weight which makes them virtually untransportable once the keg and cooling member are installed. This problem has been compounded by the lack of adequate securing means and gripping elements to facilitate handling. Additionally, the flexible envelope type containers have been vulnerable to puncture, while the rigid containers have been subject to cracking. Moreover, due to the flimsy construction and thinness of the materials employed in some of these prior inventions, the cooling capabilities have been marginal with the cooling medium and keg quickly approaching the ambient temperature.
The instant invention overcomes these various shortcomings of the prior inventions, by providing a sturdy relatively lightweight and compact beer keg cooling container which has been designed to require only a small amount of ice to maintain the enclosed beer keg at a very cold temperature for a long period of time, and which due to its compactness and the provision of sturdy non-abrasive handles, can be transported with relative ease.